


The Demon's Gate

by BlueDreams



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, gore mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreams/pseuds/BlueDreams
Summary: John's drive takes a detour to an abandoned place as guilt and purpose guide him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Demon's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Having a hard time fitting this in the series since John is also on a race against time, so its future is uncertain for now...

John’s thoughts were solidifying his trust and love of God, having steered him through countless ordeals. The visions of mutilations, the stories of chaotic apathy, the manipulation of the Serpent. Were he less devoted, his life may have been cut down. Or worse, his soul would be contorted to the whims of humanity’s deepest fears and its spiritual nemesis. 

His resolved thoughts were given a break by the music from his car radio. He preferred the oldies, but this new wave of upbeat synthesizer music was growing on him. Rhythmic tapping of his fingers to the beat stopped as the song dimmed in audio until it was silent. John changed the station but only heard a deep flatline coming from every channel before finding a crackling but audible news report.

_[-necticut, where 2 more young people have been found in the woods. Their faces and bodies savagely cut apart, with their foreheads being etched out with strange markings. No wounds appeared to have the marks of knives, but instead look as though nails and teeth had marked their bodies. A similar incident has involved the disappearance of 17 year old Sarah Redford, last seen yesterday by her classmate saying she had planned to walk to the local grocery store. Authorities have no leads on the murders or the disappearance, though they believe they are all connected.]_

John turned off the station as the static returned. His travel continued until his peripheral vision saw a familiar place and slowed down. He parked his car near a bike path that had long been abandoned, with overgrown grass carpeting the area and the road and benches covered in red and black graffiti. They ranged from juvenile insults at people thought to have GRID to anti-education phrases. The most eye catching to John, however, were the purple spray paint that formed a fragmented path. 

A trail of bright violet lines stood out against the black road, forming an eye with its edge pointed toward a tunnel. Knowing anything suspicious could lead him toward a mangled path of fear or depravity, he clutched his cross and whispered a prayer before he crossed the eye. 

To the side, a malformed stone with a three-pronged top jutted out against the routine yet unkempt grass. He held out his cross for a few seconds, which caused the stone’s tips to crumble away. Among the rubble was a note, and he went over to pick it up and read it.

_[ I probably shouldn’t write this, but no one will find it anyway. I hate it here. I was hoping I could wait it all out until college so I can finally leave this shithole. But every place is denying me. I have nowhere to go, and nothing to show my worth. Who needs artists in this bumfuck town? The last straw was when my older cousin died from that fucking disease. He was the only relative who gave me any love that didn’t creep me out, I don’t care what they called him!_

_[ I don’t even see my friends anymore. They had better things in life going on. Or if they didn’t already tweak themselves out. This one cool kid who wears black a lot is the only one I see now. Talked about this weird coven thing. Sounds like a heavy metal thing. But I don’t care. This is where I want to stay.]_

John breathed deeply as he finished reading and placed the note back down. He looked at the inside of the tunnel, blacker than it should be due to the dead lights. He confessed to the Holy Father if this path was correct. While thinking over his decision, he heard a noise from his car. The radio had turned on again? But he turned it off, he thought.

He walked over to make sure it stopped to not drain the battery. Some jingle played for a product, and he tried to turn it off. As he touched the dial, a blaring alert played. Motioned by curiosity, he let it stay. It came off as garbled words until he fiddled with it enough. 

_[Progress has been made following the sudden disappearance of Sarah Redford. Enough time has passed to advise authorities to end the search. Any traces of her have been gone without a trace and it is recommended that the Redford family keep quiet about this update._

_[Their daughter was a future menace and an offering to the Beast. Her life ending on this night shall halt any missions, including thy own actions, John.]_

The radio crackled to an ear-rupturing cloud of noise before John quickly turned off the power. His heart racing, he felt safety was not an option no matter what physical path he may tread. The forces of light gave him slight warmth despite the chill in his spine. He looked at the tunnel’s entrance brighten, and the thought became more decisive for him. **He shall fear no evil.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this introduction! I plan on making more if the reception is warm enough since I really dig this game and its atmosphere


End file.
